KILLING IN THE NAME OF
by FireInYourEyesAgain
Summary: jasper/alice slight lemon from meeting till just after they join the Cullens


_First Meeting_

Where was he i had been in this town for 3 days and had seen no sign of him changing his vision of Jasper was clear and it was obvious he was my soul mate,my other half. The handsome honey blonde male from my visions had been there since i was a child, this was all i could remember from my could my visions have been faulty? They never had been before.

"Miss," the bartender called from across the counter " I beleive the man at the door has taken a liking to you he hasn't taken his eyes off you since he came in." I looked up to see the honey blonde man from my visions staring at me,his eyes wary.I clambered quickly from the high stool i was sitting at and practically ran over to him.

" You've kept me waiting a long time" I teased but then quickly regreted it he wouldn't have a clue what i was talking about.

"Sorry ma'am" He said in an apologetic i hadnt already been in love with him that would have done it.I smiled up at him and held out my hand and he took it without seeming to think about it.

But he looked confused.

" Jasper , do you want to go somewhere we can talk?"

" Yes " He replied urgently.

How had i lived without this angel faced man who i already loved, i wondered as i towed him to the small clearing in the woods i hunted in.

" Im alice , i know its lot to take in but i was wondering if you wanted to come with me to find a vegetarian coven they go by the name Cullen, its just i know you dont want to be a monster anymore and neither do i."

" I want to go with you Alice but i cant live with another coven no matter how civilized they how do you know my name?" he asked truly curious.

" Well im going to sound crazy but i can see the future and i saw our paths crossing." I answered rather embarresed.

" Huh i thought i was the only one."

" You can see the future too?"

"No but i can do this" he answered

Suddenly a wave of calm washed through me.

I looked pleased with himself ,i caressed his cheek with my free hand and he pressed his face in to my hand.

" If you dont want to come i understand " I wispered

" I want you to stay with me, i'll come"

" But ..." the sound of my voice faded away to the wisper of Jaspers lips moving with mine.

He wispered sweetly in my ear " I barley know you but i think i love you."

" I've waited since i was a child to hear you say that " i admitted " I love you to!"

_Waiting_

"What do you want to do? We have a month before the cullens reach Washington"

"Well we could just get room at the hotel. we dont have to leave the room!" Jasper said in his wispy voice.

" You want to spend a month in a hotel room?" I asked

" Well can you think of anything better?"

I thought about it for a while and then answered truthfully " No I cant."

Jasper found us a nice room in the tiny , overly-green town of talked about alot while we were locked in our room infact we talked about everyting apart from our past it was a painful subject for both of us.

It seemed like only a day had passed since i met Jazz not a still felt to embaressed to take things further than a peck on the lips . I still had'nt gotten over our first it was extraordinary.

We left the hotel on the friday to look for the Cullen's house, it was strangley easy to find . When we were walking to the door Jasper was very wary of me and slid in to a protective stance infront of me.

" Jazz,calm down nothings going to happen." I wispered as we neared the huge front door. I tapped my hand to the door 3 times. A young blonde man opened the door to greet us and was soon accompanied by a group of 4 vampires who looked ready incase we were here to ruffle their feathers.

" Carlisle, im Alice and this is my mate Jasper. We wanted talk to you about joining your family because we're sick of being monsters we dont want to kill innocent people."

" Well ofcourse you can join our family but i do have a few questions..."

We talked to Carlisle and his family about how we came to meet found out the rest of the Cullens were:Edward,Esme,Emmett and Rosalie.

Jasper never relaxed his protective stance and was never further from me than my had said we could stay in the small cottage at the bottom of the garden for tonight.

" A-alice," Jasper said in a wary voice while getting on one knee " I love you so much it hurts will you marry me?"

I stood in silence totally shocked by the turn tonight had taken, Then i realized he had a small satin box in his hand.

" YES !!!! " I cried and wrapped my arms around his neck in to a choke hold.

_The Cullens_

We had been with the Cullen's for two months, in that time jasper and i went to meet the Denali coven who were like Carlisles extended family, they were vegaterians first they were shoceked at how big Carlisles family was getting. They welcomed us with open arms to stay with them for a while but we only stayed a few days then returned to our new was alot more relaxed then when we first got here because he had found out that Emmett and Rosalie were mates, but he was still wary of me being with Edward alone in case i fell in love with him and ran off with him leaving Jasper alone and heart-broken. Ofcourse i had no feelings of love for Edward like that i loved him like a brother that was all.

" Jasper,Alice come on we're going to be late!" Emmett screamed throught the back door.

We got up quickly so Emmett wouldnt come looking for first day of school was about to begin , Forks high would be out school for the next 3 we reached school everyone was staring at us like we were some kind of venemous bell for lunch rang, me and jasper walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria to meet our siblings. We sat talking to each other Rose,Emmett and Edward talked about their lessons. Jasper stared at me with love in his eyes.

"Jazz, you want to go for a walk?" i asked .

" Yeah" he seemed happy to be away from all the human blood for a while.

We strolled along the forest edge next to the school talking.

" I love you Jasper."

" I love you more" He joked.

" No you dont...." I insisted through his smooth lips kissing mine. He chuckled at my statement.

" Get a room, your making me feel sick." Emmett called from across the parking lot.

" Shut up!"

We walked to our next class and then at the end of the day we walked back to Edwards volvo.

" Guys, me and jasper are going to get a cab."

" Okay. We could do without the love struck couple! Ha." Emmett joked

I swatted his arm " see you at home." i called as Jasper and i walked towards the pay phone.

We called for a cab and beat the others home. We went out to our temporary home for a bit of privacy. I was bored of Emmetts jokes about our love sat on the edge of the huge white bed.

" Jasper do you feel comfortable here?" I asked warily.

" Yes, i feel quite at home in the cottage anyway." he answered sincerly.

I kissed his throat lightly he tightened his arms around me and kissed me passionatly. I realized were this was heading and felt completly ready for it.

_The Big Day _

I lay in Jaspers arms completly content. How had i survived before i met him? He completed me.

" Jasper, how are your feet?"

" Toasty warm." He chuckled, i laughed with him.

I turned to look at the clock. I jumped to my feet and rushed to get my robe on.

" Its 9 o'clock i've got to get to Rose and Esme!" I squeaked

"Its okay calm down." He cooed to me as his gift to make me relax. I ran out the door and he followed me out

until we got to Roses bathroom and Esme shoved him out so he wouldnt see me in my dress.

" Ohh Alice, you look so dazzl.." Esme could'nt get the rest of her sentance out over her music started down stairs causing me to jump. Carlisle stepped in to the room and took my hand and slid his arm through mine.

" Alice, were up to bat." he declared.

We walked down the stairs to see the rest of our family staring our way. Then i saw Jaspers face and eveything else disapeared, all i really saw was his face. We said our vows and then finished the ceremony.

When the ceremony finished Esme and Carlisle handed us two tickets to go to Isle Esme for our honey -moon. We walked t othe front door and jasper scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the car. We climbed in and he kissed me lightly on the lips amd i kissed him back a little more soon realized were i was trying to go and pulled back reluctently.

" Prehaps you should try not to distract me while im driving, any way we'll be alone soon."

I chuckled he was right we would be where we could do anything we wanted soon enough but it was'nt fast enough, i would have to endure the hurt in my eager heart for a while.

_Honey-moon_

" Hmph " I sighed as Jasper caressed my arm. I was totaly content lying here in his arms , in that moment i knew what it would be like to die and go to heaven.

Jasper hugged me closer and wispered in my ear " I love you Alice."

" I love you too, Jazz."

Despite his cold skin his lips felt as hot as a flame on my neck. I turned moving my mouth to his he kissed me so eagerly that l lost my train of thought. He pulled back from me a few centimeters and asked,

" What do you want to do today?"

" Oh, i can think of a few things." I chuckled.

I chuckled as he leaned in towards me and kissed my lips softly.

"Lets go." I said pulling jasper by the arm,out of the door.

"Where are we going ?" he asked

"The beach"

"Why?"

"I want to go relax for a while" I explained

He hooked his arm around my waist and yanked me closer to him, i went without complaining as walked towards the beach at a speed only a little faster than human.

We lay silently in the golden sand as the waves lapped at the edge of the beach.

We decided to run home it was easier than buying tickets again. As we approached home i could hear Esme and Carlisle a small way in frount of us , we raced ahead to meet them,

"Alice, Jasper your home early we thought your plane did'nt land until three." Esme said as we approached her.

" We ran home we did'nt fancy being cooped up in that plane again."

She smiled while hugging hugging us. Jasper smiled at me as we ran towards the house with Esme and Carlisle tagging behind. As we reached the house jasper tensed.

"Whats wrong?"

"She's here! How did she find me?"

"Who?" I,Esme and Carlisle said in unesent.

" Maria!!"

"Who?"

**Maria returns**

"You remember!" A female voice said

Jasper was standing defencivly in frount of all of us snarling. I had never seen him like this before.

"Leave now!!!" Jasper ordered as the woman came from behind the tree.

"Now,now i only came to say hello and meet the new ."

" Well you said what you came to say now leave Maria." Jasper said.

"Ahh but i have'nt been intruduced to your wife. Hi"

" Hi Maria." i said while still trying to figer out why i had'nt seen this coming.

Jasper snarled again. He had slipped into his hunting crouch and was about to lunge for her laughed when i put a restrining hand on his shoulder.

"You still can't control your temper. Ahh i've missed you Jasper."

" Jasper calm down" Esme said from behind us.

"Alice let go of me!"

I thought about it for a moment then released him.

" So i guess you have'nt told her." Maria said teasingly

" Told me what?" I asked

" That he used to work for me." She said holding back a laugh as jasper growled angerly at her.

"What?"

" Ohh yes! He trained my newborns to fight and fought with them."

"Shut up! Why do you do this?" Jasper shouted.

" Do what?"

" Jasper lets go. We can sort this out later. Ok?" Carlisle said

" No !"

Carlisle put himseslf inbetween Jasper and Maria.

" Jasper, I won't just stand here and let you kill her."

Maria was starting to circle the two of them i could see she was going to attack Carlisle but he would'nt let me get a word pushed Carlisle to the ground and collided into Maria as she lept into the air. As the screeching sound erupted from Maria and Jasper I could feel a pain like no other running through god who had been it my loving husband or was it the woman who had made him so angry? I could'nt stand the pain that ran through me. Jasper stood silently infront of me with rips through his shirt, it was barely even a shirt any more, he turned to us and looked full of pain.

"Im sorry Carlisle,i could'nt just stand here while she attacked you."Jasper his voice was barely a wisper.

" Ofcourse you could'nt!" Esme said in a firm voice.

I went to Jasper and rubbed his arm.

" Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" i said.

" Im fine."

" I love you Jazz."

"I love you too Alice."

I realised for the first time that Carlisle and Esme were kissed me softly and hooked his arm around my legs so that he was carrying me.

" Im sorry, i did'nt tell you about everything that happened in my past but it hurt too much."

"Its ok, I know now."

He set me on the ground and ripped off the remains if his shirt.

"Now you do."

I gasped at the sight infront of me.I had seen him topless before obviously but i had been too busy to realize the scars that covered his torso.

"Can I..?" I asked holding my hand up too him.

" You don't need to ask."

I traced the shape of the scars each one was cresent-moon shaped i buried my head into his chest, his arms held me off of the ground reached the house soon after and could hear the rest of our family in the dining room.

**Explantion**

" What happened out there? We could here Jasper shouting." Emmetts voice boomed as we entered the and I had come through the bedroom window so he could get a new shirt.

"Maybe you should ask Jasper." Carlisle suggested.

" Jazz , what happened?"

" I ran into someone from my past thats all."

" Stop lying to us!!!!" Rosalie shouted

I looked at Jasper and he smiled at me.

"I lost control of my temper on someone."

"Why?Who?" Rosalie asked truely curious.

" A woman from my past."

"Why?"

"Because she was going to attck Carlisle and because she made me what i am, she's the reason im like this."

"Ohh...." Rosalie and Emmett said together.

"I have to tell you that she's not the first vampire i've killed, i've killed more than a hundred vampires in my life time because i teached other newborns to fight and to fighted along side of them. I was changed to help Maria kill all of the covens in the south." Jasper explained.

Emmett sat more protectivly next to rose.

"I think you should leave!" Emmett said

"I understand if you want me to leave but please let alice stay."

" NO!!" I shouted "If your leaving im coming with you."

"Alice you can live like this, I can't do it like you can."

"If Alice and Jasper leave so do I." Esme said

"No-one is leaving!!!" Carlisle shouted.

"But we can't trust him not to turn on us." Emmett said not caring if Jasper heard him.

"What? do you think he's just going to kill us all with no reason?" I shouted back at Emmett.

Jasper could control himself i knew that better than anyone else did. How could Emmett even say that jasper would turn on us before today they were best friends and now Emmett was saying he did'nt want Jasper here.

"Jasper is staying and thats final!" Carlisle said trying to dial down the shouting that was going on between Me and Emmett .Rosalie and Jasper sat quitely on the coach staring at Emmett and I but Jasper was not truely seeing us , he was thinking about something but i could'nt tell what it was.

I stopped shouting at Emmett and looked deep into Jaspers eyes.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" I asked warily.

He did'nt look up but he still answered me.

" Im fine" He said but his eyes were full of sadness.

"Whats wrong? You look upset." I said to him, now at his side.

" Im all alone in this world there's no-one that truely understands the way i am."

"No your not alone, you have me." I wispered.

He smiled at me weakly.

"I know and im a very lucky creature to have you."he replied

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him. His hand rubbed my back soothingly.

"Please don't be upset jasper." I said just loud enough for him to hear

"I'm not ," He said " Now that your here in my arms."

"ALICE!!!"

Jasper sat next to me cradeling me to his side. I went happily.

"Oww!" I shouted

"ALICE, whats wrong?" Jasper was asking

I could'nt answer him the pain was too much.I was rithing in pain on Jasper's lap.

"What happened?" I could here carlisle saying.

" I don't know!!" Jasper answered.

" Take her upstairs to her room."

Jasper lay me on the bed and sat next to me holding my hand.

" Alice please be ok, I can't live without you." He said in a worried voice.

I still couldn't answer. Carlisle came in to the room at the moment .

"Jasper I need you to move so i can examine her."

Jasper moved reluctently but kept my hand. fifteen miutes passed when carlisle finally spoke again.

" NO, it's impossible!" Carlisle exclamed

" What ,what's wrong with her?"

" She's pregnant." Carlisle answered

"Pregnant! but she can't be , i thought vampires could'nt carry a babie!"

"So did I Jasper but she definatly is pregnant!"

How could i be pregnant? What did Jasper think about this?how could i cope with this?

Rosalie and Emmett walked in to the room.

"So have you found out what's wrong with her yet?" Emmett asked.

"Erm... Yes."

"Then whats wrong?"

Jasper was the one to answer him this time " She's erm.. well she's pregnant."

"WHAT!HOW?!" Rosalie screamed

" We don't know yet." Carlisle answered.

"Jasper?" I wispered

"Alice! are you ok?" Jasper said in a worried voice.

"Whats wrong with me?"

"Your pregnant."

PREGNANT!!

"No, i can't be. i mean i can't be im a vampire!!" I screeched

"We're trying to find out how this happened, love , but it's somthing we have'nt experienced before." Jasper replied to me in a sweet voice ...........


End file.
